The insane adventures of Doctor Brine
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: Follow the insane scientist Doctor Brine and is friends Steve, Luke, Roman and Reshiram on their adventures throughout the known (and UNknown) universe. They go to places like Pac-Man, Hogwarts and the Death Star doing crazy and random things! RATED R FOR RANDOM
1. Chapter One: To Mars!

**Hello! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. This is a ton of random that came into my head. With a storyline.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things mentioned here. Other than Doctor Brine. I don't own Blaze, because he is a real person, and owning a person is wrong.**

 **Doctor Brine's POV:**

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE WALKING PIECE OF CHICKEN!" I shouted, flinging a powered lightsaber at the wall. I was screaming about the pet pidgey I own.

"AUGH!" It screamed. "Why do you always wake me up like that?"

"I dunno, I feel like it. Where is Steve?"

"Why?"

"I need something built."

"DID YOU SAY BUILD?!" A new voice said, and the owner of the voice's blocky head appeared inside of the fridge I was looking into. I would have screamed, but at the time I needed a rocket.

"Yes. I need a fully functional rocketship. Roman lit The Candle and blasted to Mars." BTW, Roman is a Charizard who LOVES candles. He is obsessed with them, so when I built a rocketship called The Candle, he became obsessed with it, too. Wait… why am I thinking about this stuff?

"Wait… isn't there a firework called a roman candle?"

"Yes. Yes there is. So I think Roman blew up The Candle on Mars, so we must hurry before the aliens get him. LUKE! I NEED YOUR LIGHTSABER SKILLS!"

 **Steve's POV:**

Really. A working rocket. Simple and easy. I'm gonna build it out of bedrock so it's indestructible. And just to make it a challenge, I won't use command blocks. I should be done in thirty seconds.

 **Doctor Brine's POV:**

"Ugh. COMING!" came the reply.

"I need you to come and help me and Steve go to Mars and get Roman."

"Well, why do I have to go?"

"THERE WILL BE ALIENS!" I shouted back at him, waving my arms. "LOTS OF ALIENS! And on the way to Mars I need your money to buy some Mcdonalds."

"I'M DONE!" Shouted Steve. "Is Enderbro coming?"

"Nah. He'd get bored. Or lost. Or break something."

"Probably not, considering the ship is made of bedrock."

"OFF TO MARS!" I yelled and we climbed into the rocket and blasted off to Mcdonalds.

"Hello, welcome to Mcdonalds, may I take your order?" said the lady at the drive thru.

"Yes. I'd like a large fry, and some chicken nuggets for Luke here. What do you want Steve?"

"Nothing, but Enderbro probably would like crinkle fries." Steve replied.

"I can put that in a Happy Meal for you! This month's toy is Legos."

"Ooh! Enderbro would like that! Yes. One happy meal, please!" I said cheerfully.

"Here you go! That would be $15.84!" she said as I handed her the money.

"TO MARS!" I shouted as we shot away from the Mcdonalds. "Do you think Blaze would like to come?"

"I dunno. Maybe?" replied Steve.

"I just asked. He said no."(I did! I really asked him, and he said no!)

"Oh well. TO MARS!" we all shouted as the rocket left the atmosphere.

"Ooh! The moon is pretty this time of year! Let's go after we rescue Roman." I shouted above the roar of the engines as we passed above the moon. "Uh oh, space junk!"

 _THUD CLANK BOUNCE SHING!_ _ **KATHUNK! SCREEEEEEECH!**_ _SPaRK! sSpaRk! spark! sizzle..._

"We're almost there! HOLD TOGETHER ROCKET!"

 _ **SMASH!**_

(here, I was in so much pain, everything seemed backwards) .dias I "TRUH TAHT !HCUO"

Once I pulled myself together, I realized the ship was in pieces! "Steve! Where are you? I wanna hit you! You said the ship was indestructible! GRRRR!"

"I know! STEVE, YOU LIED TO US!" shouted Luke.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD STAY TOGETHER! GAH! STUPID PIECE OF SPACE JUNK!" screamed Steve.

"Are you referring to the rocket, or the space banana we encountered?" I replied stupidly.

" _IT WAS A BANANA?! GRRAH! THE_ _ **ROCKET**_ _IS THE SPACE JUNK! WHO EVEN PUTS A BANANA IN SPACE?!_ " Steve screamed at the top of his lungs, alerting all of the nearby aliens.

"Uh oh," I said. "Luke, GET READY TO RRRRUMBLE!" I promptly pulled out a Lightsaber and turned it on.

"Why?"

"ALIENS!" Steve shouted, flailing his arms about uselessly.

"That's why." I replied. Luke groaned and pulled out his lightsaber and sliced a nearby alien.

"AUGH!" I heard someone scream. "STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY ALIENS!"

 _Sigh._ It was Roman. Did he forget that he was a huge fire breathing dragon? I looked up and saw him standing on top of a sheer cliff.

"AUGH! I DON'T WANNA FALL! NO!" screamed Roman. _INSERT FACEPALM HERE_. Did he forget that he has wings and that Mars has lower gravity than on earth?

"IDIOT! YOU CAN FLY!" I yelled at him.

"oh." he said, quietly. Then, the moment he calmed down, the aliens went away, leaving Roman hiding under a rock, Steve cowering in the wreckage of the rocket, Luke needing a lightsaber recharge and me panting as I passed out.

 **Roman's POV:**

I was terrified! There were aliens everywhere! Then Doctor Brine came out of nowhere and calmed me down. Then the aliens left us alone and he passed out from I climbed out from under my rock, me and Steve started to rebuild the rocket when it started snowing. Really hard. But that didn't stop us, because it never reached the ground. It did get very cold, though.

"There!" I said as we finished. "Does it look good Luke?"

"Eh. It's ok." came the reply.

"Ok? _OK? IT'S PERFECT YOU IDIOT! DESIGNED TO CRASH COMFORTABLY ON EARTH._ " said Steve.

"O-okay… That's nice…"

"Wow! What a headache! I see you fixed the rocket. IT BETTER FLY, OR YOUR HEAD WILL DO THAT OFF OF YOUR BODY." Doctor Brine said as he got up.

 **Doctor Brine's POV:**

We all got into the new and improved rocket.

"Are we going to the moon?" I asked.

"Nope, we're going straight home." Steve replied. We flew toward Earth, and promptly crashed. The BedRocket is now a café in the center of town. Because that is where it crashed.

 **Did you like? If not, I will do more anyway.**


	2. Hogwarts and a Mary Sue

**HAI DERE! AHM A MAAAAAN! TWERHFCGC! Get off of my laptop, Doctor Brine! Also, STOP DRINKING ALL OF THE COFFEE ON MY PROFILE! THERE'S NEVER ANY LEFT FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS!**

 **Doctor Brine:*puts down water jug full of coffee* FAHN, mAnn... *passes out***

 **Sorry 'bout that. Coffee does strange things to his mind. Yes, there is now destruction of the fourth wall. Because it is funny and random. ANYWAY, on with the story!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HARRY POTTER, A LARGE AMOUNT OF COFFEE, AN INSANE SCIENTIST TRYING TO USE MAGIC, A LOT _AND I MEAN A LOT_ OF SCREAMING AND *GHASP* A MARY SUE. YOU HAVE BEEN ****_WARNED!_**

* * *

Somewhere in New York, New York, there were four characters hanging upside-down in a rocketship made of bedrock that was smashed into the side of a skyscraper. They were also eating McDonalds. Yes. McDonalds. Suddenly, Doctor Brine fell out and yelled, "IMA GO TO HOGWARTS! _for some strange unknown reason._ " Then, a wooden rowboat with wheels appeared and he jumped inside of it. Instantly, he was wearing a crazy pink and purple starred wizard hat. He was also holding a magician wand. You know, the black one with white tips? Yeah, that one. Then Doctor Brine wiggled the wand around in the air and _screamed_ "SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!" At once, Minecraft minecart rails appeared underneath the minecart-boat-thingamajigger. "BoatCart." Okay. BoatCart. "Thank you." Then Doctor Brine pulled out a water jug full of coffee. He doesn't need any more coffee, so I took it away. "WHYDIDYOUTAKEMYCOFFEE?" Read the sentence before this. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doctor Brine screamed, riding the "BoatCart" out the window.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT HOGWARTS**

Harry Potter was looking out the window of his room at the stars, when suddenly a blue thing with pupil-less eyes in a white coat and a purple and pink starred wizard hat riding in a rowboat on wheels on a pixelated (Harry knows what a pixel is) minecart track appeared. Wow, what a long sentence! Harry immediately wondered where that voice came from. But i'll never tell him. So too bad for him. Then, the blue thing headed toward him and smashed through the window.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I'M DOCTOR BRINE! I GOT INTO COFFEEEEEEEEE AND I FELT LIKE COMING HERE!" it screamed. Suddenly, because of the screaming, some of the gryffindors started to come into the room to see what was going on. "NOOO THEY FOUND MEEEEE THEY WANT MY COFFEE I MUST HIDE" Doctor Brine screamed and jumped and sat upside-down on the ceiling of the room, apparently "LIKE A SPIDER-MAN!" Then, he pulled out a black wand with white tips and _whispered_ " _bibbidy bobbidy boo!_ " and there was a loud **BANG!** and Steve, Luke, Roman and Reshiram (new character) appeared, also sitting upside-down on the ceiling. Reshiram was of course too heavy, and the ceiling collapsed, burying the gryffindors and the characters of this story in rubble. It was at this moment that Doctor Brine and Steve decided to have a napping competition. But to continue this chapter, I needed them awake, so I used my author powers to type up a foghorn and blew it in their faces. Instantly, Steve woke up and shot to the moon. He happened to hit the bouncy castle on the moon I was going to include in this chapter, but decided not to, and bounced back to earth. Meanwhile, Doctor Brine woke up as if it was _his idea_ to wake up. So he got up, said "Good morning!" (which everyone could hear over the deafening blast of the foghorn) and yawned and stretched his arms. Everyone else (including Steve) had their hands over their ears and were screaming (which sounded like faint whispering) " _TURN_ _IT OOOOOOFF!_ " Well i'm sorry, but I can't! The button is stuck! " _GAAAHHHH!_ " Suddenly, the foghorn turned off, and everyone (except Doctor Brine) sighed in relief. Then everyone went home. Huh. I can't really think about anyth- Hold on. The Mary Sue. Her name is Miss Perfect. She can do anything. BUT is she perfect enough to stop Doctor Brine and ruin the story? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER IN **THE INSANE ADVENTURES OF DOCTOR BRINE!**

 **Oh boy. A Mary Sue. Don't worry, she's locked up at the moment and cannot escape.**

 **Doctor Brine: Good. I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU MONSTER!**

 **Miss Perfect: We'll see.**

 **GAH! GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	3. SPACE INSANITY!

**Just so you know, the Vac-Pack is from a game called Slime Rancher, and the Stasis Rifle is from a game called Subnautica. The spaceship is actually not really going anywhere...**

 **Uh... hi, I guess... Doctor Brine told me that he wanted to plan a trip for me and the other characters... And I have no clue what to expect. What you an probably expect is a lot of strange randomness... Huh. The banging outside stopped. I wonder what tha-**

 **Doctor Brine: DONE! I turned the author's room into a SPACECHIP! EVERYONE GET ON THA A/N! ALSO, WOOO COFFEE COUPON!**

 **YOU DID WHAT? And what do- oh. The Author's Note. Ha ha, very funny.**

 **Doctor Brine: You like it?**

 **NO!**

 **Doctor Brine: BLASTOFF!**

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" The author, Professor Herobrine screamed as the A/N blasted into space. "Wait. I'm a character now? What?"

"WOOOHOOO!" yelled Doctor Brine. "I'm gonna pilot!"

"NO! If anyone is piloting this thing, its me. I see you modeled this thing after the spaceship in Faster Than Light. That means I know how to fly it, and who should go where. Reshi, you're on engines."

"You know I hate that nickname." Reshiram grumbled, heading for the engine room.

"Steve, you get Shields and repairs."

"'Kay." Steve said, turning his headphones up louder.

"And you, Luke, get weapons."

"What?" Luke said. "I can't hear you over the roar of the engines!"

"That's not the engines! I DROPPED A BOX OF STUFF ON MY FOOT!" roared Reshiram, holding his foot and hopping around on the other.

"PUT THAT BOX BACK!" Professor Herobrine screamed at Reshiram.

"Ooh, what's this?" Doctor Brine said, pulling Professor Herobrine's Vac-Pack out of the box and putting it on his head. "Oh! A hat!"

"IT'S NOT A HAT! IT'S A VAC-PACK!" Professor Herobrine tried to yell over the sound of everyone else saying "Ooh!" Then, Doctor Brine took it off of his head and pulled the trigger. "Whoosh" went the vac-pack and sucked Steve's head toward it. Then Doctor Brine threw it away from him and pulled a portal gun out of the box.

"Meh, everyone knows what this is." Then he threw it out the airlock and it went hurtling toward an "unknown" planet.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infamy Chapter 40:**

Giratina was wandering around outside of a movie theater. Suddenly, a portal gun fell from the sky and landed on the theater, causing it to burst into flames. A few moments later, the tears of a certain legendary put them out. "...What just happened?" Giratina said.

* * *

 **Back in this story:**

Doctor Brine pulled a Stasis Rifle out of the box and aimed it toward himself. "Ooh, a camera! Say Cheese, everyone!" Everyone (except Professor Herobrine) said "Cheese!" as Doctor Brine pulled the trigger, freezing everyone (again, except Professor Herobrine) in a blue energy bubble. Professor Herobrine then rolled his eyes and walked into the bubble, grabbing the stasis rifle out of Doctor Brine's hand.

"Okay, no more messing with my stuff," said Professor Herobrine, dropping a glass cube with a white center out the airlock.

* * *

 **Again in** **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infamy:**

Dust was exiting the movie theater when a glass cube with a white center fell from the sky and landed in front of him. After recognizing it, he picked it up and carried it away to run dangerous experiments on it.

* * *

 **Back in this story, again:**

"SPAAAAAAAACE!" Screamed pretty much everyone, but surprisingly, Doctor Brine didn't. And that worried Professor Herobrine. Suddenly, Reshiram started to cry.

"I just can't figure out what i'm doing wrong!" he cried, frying an egg. Immediately, he was happy again. Then, Doctor Brine pulled out a box with the nuclear warning symbol on it. Then he placed it on the ground, sat on it and started singing.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" He attempted to sing, instead sounding like a dying animal. Then he attempted to rap exactly like Roman, (the Raichu not the Charizard) which he did pretty well. "I AM A BEE AND I LIVE IN A TREE! CHEESE IS FREE! LA DA DEE! FREE PIE! CRY! MY! TIE! LET'S GO BEARS!" He stopped "rapping" long enough for the box to explode, which caused a big puff of smoke. After the most likely radioactive smoke dissipated, Doctor Brine said "I WANNA GO HOME, MOMMY!" sounding much higher pitched.

"BAHAHAHAHA! YOU SOUND RIDICULOUS!" Steve laughed, sounding equally higher pitched. "Wait. What happened to my voice?" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Professor Herobrine was puzzled.

"Why is there a doorbell on here?" he said, his voice also higher. Reshiram ran over to a door that had randomly appeared in the wall. Before opening the door, he put on a business suit and tie and a pair of black pants. Then he opened it. A pizza delivery man crawled through the (to him) tiny opening.

"Wow you are all so small!" he said, looking down on the miniature characters. (except Reshiram, he was as tall as the pizza delivery man) Suddenly, Luke burst into the room (because we haven't seen much of him) flinging his weapon around.

"LIGHTSABER!" He screamed, throwing it out the door. Then Reshiram took the pizza from the delivery guy and pushed him out the door. Suddenly, Doctor Brine started staring at an egg, and the moment it hatched, Balloons and confetti fell from the roof, a cake rose up through the floor, Doctor Brine handed out party hats to everyone and started to sing "Happy Birthday", and the song "The Bear Went Over The Mountain"s first line played, without words. All of this happened at the same time. Then, Doctor Brine got distracted by the confetti and built a confetti snowman. Suddenly, pineapples. Everyone was enjoying their pizza, when I looked up from my laptop and screamed: _**I WOULD LIKE A LARGE CHEESE PIZZA!**_ Then Professor Herobrine looked up at me and said "Keep calm and STAY SANE!" Then I said _**Well, too late for that!**_ and Professor Herobrine grumbled and went back to eating his pizza.

 **How's that for random? Wait. DOCTOR BRINE GOT A FREE COFFEE COUPON? BAD IDEA, DRANICUS101, BAD IDEA! Oh! And if you are wondering, the Mary Sue got un-typed when Doctor Brine got onto my laptop. STUPID SANITY! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE! YOU TOO, LOGIC!**


End file.
